No Money!
by Fujoshi1001
Summary: E se pegarmos nos personagens de Junjou Romantica e as colocar-mos no anime Okane Ga Nai? Então é isso que aconteceu! E se Misaki fosse vendido a Usami? O que ele faria? Se quer saber entre e leia esta historia! Contêm lemon u-ú


Hum olá! Está é a primeira fanfic que irei colocar aqui / nem sabem o quão nervosa estou ... será que iram gostar? Será que não? Mas enfim acho melhor deixar aqui a fanfic de todas as formas para os que quiserem ler.

Está dividida em duas partes pois eu fiz dois capitulos num só se me entendem claro?Bem está fanfic tem um pouco de Okane Ga Nai misturada com o lindo anime Junjuo Romantica para quem gosta de ver eles os dois juntos 3 e lembrei-me da louca ideia de fazer isso ... logo farei um Okane Ga Nai em versão Junjuo Romantica. As personagens _**NÃO**_ são minhas e eu não lucro com isto então porfavor peço que tenham calma pois eu irei subir mais historias e não terei tempo para tudo, como já disse a historia não é tão igual mas foi o melhor que consegui fazer ç-ç e lamento se ouver erros é que eu sou portuguesa ^^"

-Conheçendo-nos + Plano-

As luzes daquele lugar pareciam magicas dançando a todo o ritmo e de varias cores por aquele grande bar se assim se chamava. Saiu de lá uma linda mulher de belos olhos azuis e longos cabellos loiros que pareciam brilhar, lá dos lugares onde estavam sentados os homens... ... ... todos olharam para a mulher que apenas pegou no microfone e passado um pouco dois homens entraram com um rapaz que tinha uma corrente na perna, ambos os homens pararam e olharam para o pekeno rapaz que ali estava e ficaram especados a olhar para ele. Lá no palco ambos homens sentaram o rapaz lhe abrindo as pernas.

MULHER: **Muito bem!–**falou para o microfone olhando para o palco-aqui temos um menino com não mais nem menos 19 anos!–todas as pessoas ficaram especadas apenas 19 anos?-**E não é só isso! Além dos seus anos também nunca foi tocado por ninguém em toda a sua vida é virgem de "ambos lados" Então começemos com 59 milhões!**

Das pessoas que estavam sentadas calmamente agora todas gritavam sem parar um numero de dinheiro gigante "60! 68! 79! 86!95!" a mulher apenas levantou o pekeno martelo que tinham na mão para dar o rapaz como vendido quando se ouvio um barullho seguido de um grito "189 milhões tudo em notas e efetivo!" todos olharam para quem tinha dito isso e de facto todos tinham ficado surpreendidos por que tinha sido! Nada mais nem nada menos do que ... ... ... ... ..Logo no momento deu o rapaz ao homem e o homem em troca deu os 189 milhões nas mãos daquela mulher... ... ... ... ...

O:O:O:O::OO::O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO::O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

O rapaz abriu os olhos e olhou a volta, todo tinha mudado? Sentado na cama observa-va todo o que havia: Um guarda-roupa com um espelho numa das portas que dava para ver em que aspecto ele estava,Uma mesa de cabeçeira que tinham dois ou três livros de BL(boys loves), também havia em cima de uma cadeira algo de comida que deveria ser para ele,logo o rapaz pegou a comida e como se não tivesse comida a muito ~~~~~~~ tempo começou o seu jantar pelo canto do olhou continuou a inspeção aquele lugar até que ficou pasmado: Um grande vidro que refletia quase todo o Japão estava e pelo que notava talvez ele estivesse num hotel(?)

Ouvio a porta bater e ficou pasmado a pessoa que entrava lá era percisamente,...

Misaki: Que faz um homem de alto rango ali? Com ele?- Seus olhos ficaram parados a olhar para aquele Lindo homem em sua frente

Ouvio bater a porta e viu como uma linda mulher de olhos onix e longos cabelos ruivos entrara pelo mesmo lugar de onde, a pouco segundos o homem entrara.

Usami: Quanto tempo me faria esperar?–falou para ela em tom alto- Pensa que tenho todo o tempo? Realmente deixe aqui as coisas e suma da minha frente!

A mulher aterrorisada pela forma e o tom do mais velho rapidamente saiu se despedindo com uma leve reverencia, bastou a porta bater e trás alguns segundos todo ficara calado, até mais que isso. Misaki soou frio olhando para um canto e sussurando:

Misaki: Obrigada por me salvar–corou levemente

Usami: Não foi nada de importante...

Misaki: Mas salvar assim alguém que não conhece é... ... ... Locura? um ato muito bondoso–sorriu sincero- ontem eu estava no parque mais meu primo(atenção! Aqui o irmão de Misaki é seu primo! É que Misaki bem... vocês já sabem portanto aqui esta uma aclaração!) e não sei que se passou,quando acordei estava naquele lugar-tentou encontrar as palavras certas para descrever-meu primo! Ele ainda está lá!–levantou-se repentinamente e quando pensou que ia cair fortes mãos o seguraram,mãos que traziam conforto.

Usami: Fique na cama e descanse–o mais pequeno ia protestar quando o mais velho falou- só faça isso!–Usami respirou fundo,o que ia dizer ao mais pequeno era um pouco triste-o seu primo Takahiro o vendeu.

Misaki fez questão de tirar esses pensamentos da sua cabeça meu primo? Minha única familia? Estava mentindo! Aquele homem estava mentindo! E mais uma tentativa que fez com que ele tentasse se colocar de pés no chão e mais uma vez aquelas mãos o tinha deitado de novo

Usami: Eu disse para se deitar!–Usami se levantou e procurou em alguns dos seus papeis uma capinha, para logo, coloca-los em cima da cama sem cuidado ficando espanhados- Trabalho num GRANDE ramo financeiro, seu primo deve muito dinheiro, ele jogou todo seu dinheiro em casinos e agora tem uma elevada quantia de dinheiro para pagar e a varias pessoas.

Misaki: Mentira!Todo o que acabou de dizer é mentira!–Levantou-se rapidamente empurrando Usagi fazendo ,que este ficasse com um pequeno corte no rosto- Takahiro é bondoso! Nunca faria tal coisa!–gritou.-Agora me deixe ir!

Usami: Será que não entendeu sua posição?–Usami prendeu as mãos de Misaki com apenas uma das suas e o forçou a deitar para,logo se deitar sobre ele-você foi vendido e eu te comprei, agora você me pertence , ainda não estendeu o seu uso? – Usami começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, arrancando os botões da camisa com a mão que ainda estava livre, para poder depositar mais beijos pelo peitoral do pequeno menino ate encontrar o seu mamilo rosado que já estava meio ereto e se deter ali - Você é meu para fazer o que eu quiser, agora por que não desfruta um pouco? as drogas que te deram aindam estão limitaram seus movimentos, agora porque não relaxa e aproveita? eu serei gentil com você, afinal disseram que você ainda era virgem.–sorriu para ele.

Rapidamente a blusa de Misaki ficou jugando no meio do chão,Usami deixou de lado as suplicas do pequeno que estava debaixo de si, uma das suas mãos ou seija a sua mão livre,passou por debaixo das calças do pequeno,arrancando-a sem pensar duas vezes e acariciando seu membro já semi-ereto.

Usami: Mesmo pedindo para que eu pare, você já esta ereto apenas com alguns beijos e caricias– Usami sorriu vendo como o pequeno fechava os olhos e intensificou o ritmo dos movimentos ate fazer Misaki gozar, e se aproveitando da fragilidade mais pequeno o colocou de bruços sobre a cama - Agora relaxe-se ou pode se machucar sim?–lhe sorriu sincero

Usami se esticou e pegou o vidro de loção que estava na cabeceira ao lado da cama nem tinha visto que estava ali pensou Misaki, espalhando uma boa porção em sua mão livre começou a prepará-lo, Misaki se contorcia e falava algumas coisas implorando para que ele parasse, mas Usami simplesmente não o ouvia ou não queria ouvir, e depois de que três dedos conseguissem entrar, ele se deixou afundar dentro da intimidade do pequeno que chorava,Usami seguia ignorando seus gritos de dor, e só saiu dali depois de saciado.

Usami ficou sentado na cama vestindo sua camisa e olhou para Misaki quem estava deitado na cama nu sobre a cama abraçado aos joelhos e completamente encolhido e Usami sentiu um pouco de dor vendo o pequeno assim sentia que o tinha machucado, olhando agora para Misaki dava para ver hematomas espalhados pelo corpo e como tremia o pequeno. Em um movimento Usami pegou uma blusa que estava no chão e o cobriu.

Usami: Entendeu sua posição agora ne?-disse não esperando resposta

Misaki: P..o-...r fav...favor, m...me deixe i...ir?–perguntou o pequeno tremendo e encolhido entre a blusa.

Usami: Você custou muito para que eu simplesmente te deixe partir. Mas se tanto quer ir...

Misaki lhe olhou profundamente com um brilho.

Usami: Me terá que pagar o quando dei por você, não se preocupe lhe darei 5000yenes cada vez que fizer sexo comigo e também terá um trabalho.

Dito isso Usami apenas se retirou do quarto, deixando o pequeno lá, ele fechou a porta, e começou a se maldizer pelo o que havia acabado de fazer ao jovem, não era essa sua intenção, mas ele não havia conseguido se segurar diante da insistência e teimosia dele, céus agora demorariam séculos para que ele pudesse adquirir a confiança do pequeno.

Hmmmm - Misaki acordou com uma dor de cabeça maior que todo o universo. Começou a levantar-se lentamente colocando os dois braços na cama e quando se tentou levantar e colocar os pés fora da grande cama caiu sem força sobre o chão ficando a olhar pro vazio.

Ai ele começou a pensar como tinha ficado assim e o que se tinha passado, ele não acreditara que perdera a sua virginidade com um homem daqueles que apenas pensava em desejos carnais e não nos sentimentos das outras pessoas.

Tentou ver se havia alguma saida daquele quarto, ele era muito grande apenas havia duas portas pelo que o rapaz notava, mas o porque de uma delas estar entreaberta o deixou confuso. Era essa mesma porta que levava ao que ele pudia ver o banho, que também era super grande e a banheira era algo que ele nunca tinha visto antes, mas mesmo assim muito bonita. Ela tinha janelas, duas grandes janelas com vista para umas luzinhas a piscar e ele pensou que talvez fosse as luzes da cidade em dias de festa. Mas como o banho e tudo o que estava naquele quarto ele não pudia parar de olhar para os adornamentos.

Depois de ficar bastante tempo a olhar para aquela secção girou o rosto para a outra porta que ao contrario daquela estava fechada, e ele pensou que talvez fosse a saida do quarto e por isso ele estava disposto a tentar a sua sorte e ver se conseguia sair daquele quarto que o estava a deixar loco afinal esse era o quarto onde ele tinha sido violado e a sua virginidade tinha sido tirada por um homem! Um homem!

Não era por ter perdido a virginidade que o deixava erritado mas sim porque a tinha perdido com um homem e um homem que apenas pensava em desejo carnal, parecia que tinha as feromonas mais fortes que qualquer outra pessoa. Não ele não tinha feromonas ele tinha Usamonas e isso fez com que Misaki por apenas uns segundos rir. Normalmente o sistema sexual de uma pessoa era 1/10 (acabei de inventar xD) mas o do Usami era um 1/1000.

Começou a pensar num plano para sair dali, tinha que ser um plano um pouco melhor que o anteriormente pensado que era gritar como uma menina por ajuda esperando que alguém realmente o ajudasse mas depois pensou que ontem ele bem gritou alto, muito mais alto por ajuda mas ninguém provavelmente o tinha ouvido e isso o deixava erritado de muitos modos, quem pensava que era aquele homem?

Saiu dos pensamentos para agora apenas para começar a escolher a melhor forma de "fuga" esperava que o homem abrisse a porta e depois correria para a saida o fechando lá dentro pois pelos "calculos" dele a chave devia estar na parte de trás como a que estava aberta.

Voltou a repetir para si mesmo o plano na sua cabeça esperando que esse resulta-se, mas que fora em sucessido e não um esforço em vão ou assim, o homem era mais alto que ele,mais velho e mais forte que puderia ele fazer? Nada mesmo apenas pensar em um plano que resulta-se ou pelo menos lhe desse uma vantagem. Ouviu passos, provavelmente era Usami e se preparou para fugir, era uma oportunidade única, ele não a pudia desperdiçar né? Talvez fosse a ultima que ele tivesse para fujir dali. O coração dele parecia que saia do peito com tantos batimentos e mais batimentos só mais um pouco e talvez ele paraliza-se estava a pensar, e não deixava de o fazer, pensava se realmente iria resultar, talvez fosse resultar?

Quando a porta se abriu Misaki se levantou rapidamente e saiu empurando ao que ele pensava Usami, quando estava a sair ouiu um grito, mas não um grito de homem mas sim um grito de uma mulher, que pelo que ele tinha percebido bastante jovem. Entrou para dentro do quarto rapidamente e viu que a pessoa que ele tinha empurrado não era Usami mas sim uma rapariga, e estava a sangrar da mão, Misaki se sentiu culpado pelo que tinha feito afinal a culpa não era dela. Por sorte ele tinha encontrado ao lado do banho umas toalhas pequenas e as molhou um pouco indo tratar da ferida da rapariga que mal Misaki tocou ficou vermelha e corou suavemente ao ver que Misaki a tocava quando ele terminou de a ajudar lembrou-se que tinha que sair dali e correu novamente para a porta, estava a meio do corredor quando se esbarrou em alguém caindo no chão.

Misaki: Veja por onde anda! –ele falou erritado levantando a cabeça e vendo a pessoa com quem tinha se esbarrado.

Usami: Onde tu ias? –ele disse arrastando Misaki até ao quarto e depois ficou olhando para a empregada, sentada na cama e logo girou o rosto para ver Misaki – então tu dormes com qualquer? –Usami ao dizer isto amandou Misaki contra a cama e retirou rapidamente a empregada daquele lugar se colocando em cima do rapaz para que ele não sai-se do lugar. Então ai Misaki viu que teria que correr pela sua vida pois só a olhar para os olhos o homem se via que ele estava furioso, muito furioso e isso fez com que ele treme-se e gira-se o rosto para outro lado, isso queria dizer que além do seu plano ter falhado o homem tinha percibido mal a situação e estava furioso. E agora o que ele faria.

Sentiu as mãos do homem colocarem-se debaixo da roupa e se arrepiou ficando vermelho.

Usami: Vou fazer que não consigas te por duro com mais ninguém sem ser eu ...

Usami o empurrou para a cama com força não o deixando levantar-se quando este tentou. Sem sequer ouvir os suplicos do rapaz abaixo de si começou por lhe retirar a camisa,arrancando os botões da mesma deixando o rapaz assustado, e fazendo com que este começase a tremer sabendo o que iria acontecer.

Usami: Olha Misaki– falou apontando para algumas marcas de beijos no pescoço e barriga dele que tinham sido feitas na noite anterior- parece que ainda não desapareceram né? Nem parecem querer desaparecer. - Voltou a falar sorrindo e vendo a cara do menor que agora estava corado . E sem pressa foi até um dos seus mamilos passando suavemente os dedos no local fazendo com que este ficasse duro ao toque e aproximou a sua boca pelo local sugando o mamilo de Misaki que apenas tentava conter os gemidos que saiam da sua boca. Enquanto fazia isso com a sua outra mão tocava no outro mamilo do mais novo e após se "divertir" com um, fez o mesmo processo no outro nunca deixando de olhar para a cara de Misaki.

Misaki: Usa ... mi ... pare ... haaaa– o mais velho parecia estar feliz vendo como o amado queria que ele "para-sse" quando na realidade sentia prazer, no final ele queria aquilo tanto como ele. Deixando de lado as suplicas do outro continuou com a sua tarefa sugando e lambendo ainda mais forte os mamilos do mais novo e lindo rapaz que estava debaixo dele corado e tentando controlar a respiração.

Usami: Não percisas de te controlar– colocou uma das suas mãos em cima das mãos do mais novo (que tinha as usado para tapar a boca) e as retirou suavemente tentando não o machucar, para logo depois lhe dar um pequeno beijo nos lábios o distraindo para retirar as calças de Misaki rapidamente olhando fixamente para as suas pernas, ou mais bem, os seus boxers.

Usami: Você diz que não mas já está assim né? Misaki, da-me uma explicação para estares deste modo – após dizer isso tocou suavemente por cima dos boxers fazendo Misaki soltar um gemido.

Misaki: Haaaa is ... isso é ... hum– ele não conseguia fazer um frase certa.

Usami: Hum? Se me deres uma resposta certa eu te deixarei, que tal?– sorriu e pegou numa das pernas do rapaz colocando-a no seu ombro e lhe mordeu bem perto de onde os boxers estavam fazendo uma marca nesse sitio. E continuou mordendo mais algumas vezes a perna do rapaz lhe dando pequenos mordiscos, beijando e logo depois de fazer isso pegou na outra perna fazendo o mesmo processo, mas o interresante era que Usami só mordia ao pé dos boxers. E não em outro sitio.

Misaki: Usa ... mi– disse com uma voz fofa e linda fazendo o outro parar com o que estava a fazer e olhar para ele.

Usami: Hum?–Disse meio ironico esperando alguma resposta mas Misaki não disse nada, tentando retirar a perna do ombro do outro, coisa que não foi bem sucedida e terminou por enrolar ambas as pernas na cintura. - Você está assim tão excitado hum? Querendo apressar as coisas.

E ai Misaki pegou na primeira almofada que viu e a amandou contra a cara de Usami, para logo depois desenrolar as pernas da sua cintura e se virar de costas se "meio-enrolando".

Usami aproveitou essa posição para lhe retirar a última peça de roupa que lhe restava ou seja os boxers.

Misaki se tentou esconder por debaixo dos lençois mas foi impossivel, a força dele contra a de Usami era de 1000% e a de Misaki era 20%, nem sequer podia competir contra ele.

Talvez a ideia de fugir tivesse sido demasiado estupida, ou então o plano tinha sido mau executado. De todas as formas o porque dele estar ali era tudo culpa de Usami ( ou isso ele pensava ) afinal, ao inicio ele queria " ajuda-lo" mas essa intenção não estava a ser bem executada.

Enquanto Misaki estava nos seus pensamentos Usami aproveitou para lhe abrir as pernas e se colocar entre elas.

Misaki: N ... Não!– Ele falou temendo e sabendo o que vinha ai.

Usami: Agora o lobinho se tornou doce?– voltou a falar com ironia - Mas eu te deixarei dessidir Doce ou Forte? – Misaki sabia bem que ele estava gozando com ele e apreciando fazer isso então não disse nada - Escolho eu?– desta vez a voz parecia dessiludida um pouco mas depois ele retirou a sua roupa rapidamente se colocando outra vez entre as pernas do rapaz e Misaki finalmente falou.

Misaki: D ... Doce– ele disse a frase num tom muito baixinho mas Usami ouviu e ficou bastante feliz e colocou dois dos seus dedos na boca do mais novo.

Usami sorriu vendo como o rapaz estava a colaborar com ele. Isso queria dizer que ambos estavam desfrutando né?

Após ficar olhando para Misaki retirou os seus dedos da boca do rapaz e os levou "mais para baixo" começando a massajar o anús do rapaz fazendo Misaki arquear-se e olhar para ele.

Usami: Relaxe ontem você me tomou inteiro– ele sorriu e deu um beijo na testa do suposto amante. Colocando dois dedos dentro dele fazendo com que o rapaz se voltasse a ão lhe deu um pequeno beijo no queixo colocando mais um dedo dentro dele. Agora relaxe ok?– ele disse com carinho e com certa sensualidade na voz deixando Misaki um pouco inseguro sobre o que fazer.

Mas Usami sem sequer querer saber sobre se Misaki estava pronto ou não, ele o penetrou lentamente não o querendo magoar pois afinal desta vez ele queria fazer algo "diferente".

Misaki: Haaa Us...ami_san ~~~ – uma das coisas que Usami mais gostava era que por mais que ele fizesse ao pequeno ele sempre diria o seu nome e ainda colocava " san" ou assim.

Usami: Sim?– ele disse em tom meio meloso e fofo para o outro, não entrando por completo dentro dele e fixando o seu olhar nos olhos do outro.

Misaki: Haa~~~ nã…o– já quase não conseguia falar.

Usami: Como já disse … da última vez você me tomou inteiro– ele falou fazendo um pouco de força entrando por completo dentro dele. - Então hoje tem que ser igual.–

Depois de entrar por completo dentro do rapaz, ele lhe deu um beijo doce na testa o fazendo acalmar-se.

Usami: Estás bem?– a pergunta foi feita com carinho para o rapaz mas ele não lhe respondeu, e , apenas abanou a cabeça fazendo um "sim" - estou feliz– disse dando um sorriso e fazendo um pouco mais de força puxando o corpo do menor, para si mesmo.

E assim passaram a manhã/ já quase tarde os dois rapazes.

Misaki: Hum? – ele acordou lentamente vendo como Usami estava do seu lado o abraçando de olhos fechados.

Foi nesse momento que Misaki corou muito ficando a olhar para a cara de Usami e gagejando coisas sem sentido em tom baixo como "baka, violador..." mas no fim de todas essas frases ele sorrio e deu um beijo na boca do mais velho se deitando em seguida super-vermelho.

O que ele não tinha visto depois era a cara de Usami depois de ter levado o beijo, meio corado mas com um sorriso fofo nos lábios.

–Idiota– murmurou Misaki antes de cair no sono.

– Mas seu idiota ...– Usami disse enquanto o rapaz já dormia e adormeceu ele também.


End file.
